deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Leng VS The Inquisitor
Kai Leng vs. The Inquisitor is a future What-if Death Battle. It'll feature Kai Leng from Mass Effect and The Inquisitor from Star Wars Rebels. This will also be HarbingersofNEVEC's return to Death Battle. Description Mass Effect vs Star Wars. Two feared assassins enter the arena. Introduction Wiz: Every generation of video gamers and cartoon fans dread the one character that is 'unstoppable'. Today we have two of the most feared assassin's from all of fiction ready to battle it out. Boomstick: We're excited to present Kai Leng, the Cerberus cyborg assassin. Wiz: And The Inquisitor, Darth Vader's foremost servant. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kai Leng Wiz: In the Mass Effect universe one name strikes fear into even the most hardened and experienced fighters. Cerberus, this paramilitary survivalist group was headed by the enigmatic Illusive Man. When one day in November 14, 2172 a 16 year old boy named Kai Leng enlisted in the Alliance Military. He would soon be recruited by the Illusive Man and become a Cerberus Assassin. Boomstick: This is one guy you wouldn't want to fuck with. He served in the Alliance Military for a grand total of four years. Before being dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for 20 years. Why? Because he killed a fucking Krogan in a bar fight with a knife. Wiz: Kai Leng wields a plethora of killing tools all at once. His cybernetic body is perfect for defense as well as offense. Housed within his palms are semiautomatic energy shooters each built using Reaper-like tech. His palms don't just shoot people they can also project a strong kinetic barrier. Boosmtick: His special equipment includes his tactical cloak which makes him invisible to the human eye for a short period of time, a shield boost which by its name boosts and regenerates his armor shielding and the electric slash which he unleashed a wave of electrical energy stunning foes as well as damaging shields and barriers. Wiz: My all-time favorite weapon in Kai Leng's arsenal is his monomolecular blade. A sword crafted from a super-dense and hardened metal bonded with carbon molecules. Which makes it incredibly strong and durable. Though Shepard did in fact break it, you can blame the storyline for that. As this thing is extremely deadly capable of easily cutting through kinetic barriers. And if you know Mass Effect you know that kinetic barriers are damn near impossible to get through. Explosions and extremely powerful M-92 Mantis rounds can barely effect a kinetic barrier. So just imagine what this guy can do with his sword. Oh wait you don't have to that's why we are here! Boomstick: During his time working for Cerberus Kai Leng went through cybernetic augmentations and procedures which dramatically increased his already insane peak human abilities. Now a cyborg ninja Kai Leng has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, intelligence and endurance. Also his metallic legs further add to his jumping and acrobatics as they're very absorbent and stong. As well as his new body which comes with rechargeable shields, a cloaking device and unique visor that seems to aid in stealth and targeting. Wiz: Kai Leng is a master hand-to-hand combatant and swordsman. Was trained by the N7 marines of the System Alliance. Show casing his skills by achieving the rank of lieutenant. He's one of Cerberus' deadliest assassin's and he outmatched, and defeated Thane Krios in a fist fight. Speaking of our beloved Thane Krios, Kai also killed him and could potentially have killed Miranda Lawson and Captain Kirrahe. Boomstick: And remember what we said earlier about Kai's cyborg body increasing his already incredible strength? Well that's because even without his cybernetic body and enhancements he fought and killed a Krogan during a bar fight using only a knife. Wiz: As a cyborg ninja you probably wont be surprised if I said Kai Leng is a stealth specialist. Infiltrating and assassinating key plot characters in the Mass Effect universe. On one final not his kinetic barrier is nigh-indestructible. Meaning you'll need to have a lot of firepower or determination to break through it. Because of him constantly regenerating its power and shielding. Boomstick: But all you guys really care about is his weaknesses and faults. Kai Leng is somewhat of a coward, often winning through retreating. If he encounters a superior opponent he'll run away or if he's outmatched in numbers he'll chose the path of "live to fight another day". His tactical cloak can also only last for a few minutes. Wiz: The Monomolecular blade is far from indestructible as is his body. Both being pierced and destroyed by Commander Shepard. It should be noted that while his shields are effective at protecting him. Powerful attacks and weapons such as the Overload power or Cryo Ammo can slow him down. Boomstick: OmniBlades are also a significant weakness. Like Kryptonite for Superman it sure does know how to kill a man. However in order to kill him, you'll first need to catch him. Because of his cyborg body, cloaking tech, monomolecular blade and martial arts mastery. You wont be able to do anything when this guy is finished with you. No one will know you ever existed to begin with. Kai Leng and Thane Krios are seen standing on opposite sides of a room, the two assassin's charging each other and jumping into the air. Thane going for a punch as Kai spears him through the chest with his sword. Letting the bounty hunter collapse to the ground as he ran away The Inquisitor Wiz: While little is known about the man himself. The Pau'an male Inquisitor was born on the planet Utapau fifteen years before the Invasion of Naboo. Boomstick: Most of his early life is a mystery. However, what we do know is he joined the Galactic Empire, and was trained by Darth Vader in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Using these newly found powers he would later take on the role of, Grand Inquisitor. Wiz: Now that's a name that is sure to strike fear in the hearts of your adversaries. As an Grand Inquisitor he's far more powerful and skilled than most. He wields a red gyroscopic lightsaber. One of the most unique and deadly weapons in the Star Wars universe. Boomstick: This thing is like the Swiss Army knife of lightsabers and is commonly used by every Inquisitor. It has a standard crescent mode for single-bladed combat, a disk mode for double-bladed combat. While in its disk mode it can rotate at blinding speeds, can be thrown using the force and has a deadly rotational diameter of over 2 meters. Nearly twice his own height. His preferred forms of combat are the duel wielding technique known as Jar'Kai and the deadly punch of form seven Joyu. Wiz: But even that isn't enough killing power for the Inquisitor. His deadliest weapon being his use of the force, mostly the Dark Side. He's adept in telekinesis using it in three common deadly techniques. Using it to grip and push objects or foes, and pick them off their feet and choke them. His other powers include the force sense which gives him 360º degree awareness at all times and he can boost this with the force as well so his senses and reflexes are practically unmatched. Boomstick: He's also skilled in Wizard's favorite force abilities. The mind trick using it to communicate with animals, control machinery, read the minds of others and even influence the thoughts and actions of a target. As stated before he can use the force to increase his superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, intelligence and endurance. Wiz: Using all these weapons and skills to there maximum Inquisitor has killed countless Jedi and Jedi Masters, survived numerous explosions and effortlessly overpowered Kanan and Ezra on at least four separate occasions. Boomstick: As he was trained by Darth Vader in both the force and lightsaber combat he is considered to be his foremost servant. Serving and protecting the Emperor and his Galactic Empire from rogue Jedi and numerous would be rebel scum. Wiz: Despite all his skill and success he has his fair share of weaknesses. The Inquisitor prefers toying with his prey before killing them, is over reliant on fear, never defeated Kanan and his Ghost Crew, he was eventually defeated by Kanan upon realizing that fear isn't the deadliest force of nature. Most importantly he often put too much confidence in the success of his Stormtroopers despite them being you know Stormtroopers. Boomstick: Weaknesses aside The Inquisitor might just be the most dangerous Jedi hunter in the Star Wars universe. Just saying his name sends chills down my spine. Even when staring death in the face he'll shake it off and kill himself. "''You have no idea what you unleashed here today. There are some things far more frightening than death." proceeds to fall to his own death'' DEATH BATTLE! The battle begins in the shipping yards of an Imperial base. A small squad of Stormtroopers marching on security, patrolling the area of the station. As they marched in formation a Cerberus assault ship comes flying in from the clouds, Kai Leng jumping out of it while hiding in cover behind an Imperial walker. Two Stormtrooper Commanders approach him and aim their blaster rifles at the intruder. The Cerberus assassin cutting them both down with his monomolecular blade. Before running towards a wall at blinding speeds. Scaling the entire building in less than 3-seconds. Inside the headquarters Grand Moff Tarkin sits at a desk with force of Shadow Troopers standing behind him. Blaster fire could be heard on the other side of the door. As a painful shriek is heard a Stormtrooper seen tumbling through the doorway a large slash carved into his chest. Kai rolled into the room, firing his palm blasters quickly gunning down two of the Shadow troopers and proceeded to cut down the remaining stormtroopers with his blade. Grand Moff stood up from his chair showing no fear. "You rebel fool! We have been waiting for you." Kai's expression went from focused to confused in a heartbeat looking around the room. When the Inquisitor jumped from the ceiling and kicked him across the face. Tarkin calmly walked outside the room two Imperial guardsmen escorting him as the Inquisitor stood in place laughing at Kai Leng as he jumped back to his feet unsheathing his monomolecular blade. With a crude smile on his face the Inquisitor reached behind his head and brandished his lightsaber, igniting only one blade and entering a firm fighting stance. The camera slowly panned around the two assassins before zooming out. FIGHT! Kai made the first move charging the Inquisitor swinging his sword in continuous rapid, succession. The Inquisitor employed his acrobatics dodging his assault and countering with a backhanded swing of his lightsaber. Kai jumped over this attack and flipped over the Inquisitor's head firing his palm blaster. The Inquisitor deflected the shots with his lightsaber and preformed a one-handed somersault Kai Leng raising his left arm in the air blocking the Inquisitor's kick. Kai proceeded to throw the Inquisitor over his shoulders and activated his tactical cloak. The Inquisitor watched as Kai disappeared into thin air in an instant. Gripping his sword with two hands and slowly walking backwards keeping an eye and ear out for his opponent. Kai Leng's silhouette was briefly seen behind the Inquisitor who looked behind him jumping out of the way of Kai's attack, the Cerberus assassin boasted a war cry and preformed his electric slash. The Inquisitor brought his lightsaber down onto Kai Leng only to have it reflected by his monomolecular blade. Kai jumped backwards dodging another sword swing from the Inquisitor and advanced on his the two clashing swords. Their weapons collided in a spectacle of flashing lights and fuming sparks. The Inquisitor bent his body backwards fixed at 190º degrees as Kai Leng swung his blade nearing taking off his head. He rolled onto his back and kicked Kai Leng in the stomach before landing safely on his feet. Kai grabbed his partially bruised stomach in pain and looked towards his foe as he entered another firm fighting stance taunting him, "Is that really all you've got boy?" Kai Leng looked up at his opponent twirling his monomolecular blade. "I'm only just getting started!" The Inquisitor held his fighting stance as Kai charged his opponent. The Inquisitor ignited the second blade of his lightsaber and swung his weapon, Kai jumping over this attack and kicking him in the face. Kai landed safely on his feet and swung his monomolecular blade blocking Inquisitor's lightsaber swing. Both assassin's entered a power stance swords locked in an even battle. Kai Leng looked up at The Inquisitor as he raised his hand in front of his face. Kai Leng was thrown backwards a force push to the center of his skull and crashing into a thick metallic wall denting it. The Inquisitor slowly approached his downed foe his lightsaber transforming into its disk mode. Kai looked up at his foe unimpressed and charged him. Only to be levitated into the air, as Kai Leng hovered in midair The Inquisitor swung his lightsaber striking Kai multiple times. His shielding and armor protecting him for the most part. Before Kai Leng fell on the ground The Inquisitor grabbed him by the leg and threw him over his shoulder. "You're no Jedi, nor Sith! What are you?" Kai Leng stood up and turned his attention towards The Inquisitor. "I'm a Cerberus assassin. Enhancements with cybernetics. None of your attacks will ever hurt me. I am. Invincible!" With that said, Kai rushed his foe sliding underneath his sword swing. Countering with his own, catching the Inquisitor off guard. The Inquisitor fumbled backwards as Kai Leng charged up electricity in his sword and fist. Unleashing a slash to Inquisitor's chest and a punch to his face sending the Sith Warrior-Servant flying across the room. The Inquisitor jumped to his feet engaging Kai Leng in a quick clash of swords. Kai somersaulted over the Inquisitor's lightsaber swing and kicked him across the jaw. The Inquisitor fell to one knee as Leng tried ending him with a decapitating blade strike. The Inquisitor looked up in shock and barely dodged the attack, a small laceration in his cheek, black blood pouring out of it. Kai held his sword by his side and charged the Inquisitor only to take a force push to the chest. The Inquisitor extended his arm and continuously slammed Kai on the walls and ceiling, even hitting and shattering the battle screen. Before throwing him to his feet, Leng struggled to stand as The Inquisitor stabbed him in the stomach with his lightsaber. Kai screamed in pain as the Inquisitor grabbed him by the jaw and tossed him over his shoulder. Sending him crashing through a security door and landing beside two Imperial engineers. Both engineers looked at each other confused and then back at Kai as he rose to his feet. The two men ran towards Kai one attacking with a metal pipe an attack he easily counter kicking him across the face and stabbing him in the back while also grabbing the latter by the throat. He slowly strangled the engineer before finally snapping his neck. Throwing his corpse to the ground, looking up to find the Inquisitor slowly approaching him, "Oh! You're a tough guy aren't you? Any one can kill an untrained engineer!" Kai Leng charged his opponent firing his palm blasters, The Inquisitor blocked these attacks and entered a firm fighting stance. Before he could strike, the Inquisitor smirked as he exited his stance and threw a large barrier at Kai hitting him in the side of his head breaking him off in mid-attack. Leng fell to the ground and activated his kinetic barrier as The Inquisitor brought down his lightsaber. His barrier holding strong, Inquisitor initiated his disk mode and spun his lightsaber in rapid succession. Trying desperately to break through Kai's kinetic barrier shielding. The Inquisitor growled as he aimed his hand towards the ceiling shattering it, resulting in a collapse large pieces of metal falling to the ground below. As the smoke cleared Kai Leng was shown undamaged his kinetic barrier still protecting him. The Inquisitor roared in anger as he jumped into the air. Kai saw this and deactivated his kinetic shield blocking the Inquisitor's lightsaber swing and catching him by surprise with a vicious right hook. Kai leveled his palm blaster to shoot him in the face, however, The Inquisitor swung his lightsaber and cut Kai across the forearm knocking away the blaster and setting him up with a force push. Kai jumped to his feet thinking, Not now! I can't last long with out my shields and equipment. ''The Inquisitor laughed at his opponent, "What's the matter boy, are you all out of tricks!?" Kai gripped his sword with both hands and held his fighting stance as the Inquisitor rushed him. The two assassin's clashing blades and making a few lucky punches and kicks. The Inquisitor and Kai Leng entered a standstill of locking swords. Inquisitor leaning in on his opponent, "I can sense your fear and anger! Use it! Embrace the power of the Dark Side!" He was cut short as Kai slammed his head into his own knocking him backwards. The Inquisitor twirled his lightsaber in a timely manor trying to lay a lucky shot. His opponent jumping around these attacks and dodging them. Leng slammed his fist into the ground sending an electrical surge across his surrounding area, throwing The Inquisitor into a wall. The Inquisitor accidentally dropping his lightsaber. Kai held his sword towards The Inquisitor's neck, "You're unarmed! Prepare to DIE!" The Inquisitor sidestepped the thrust from Kai's monomolecular blade and kicked him in the back of the head. "You've proven your worth with a sword. Now face me with your fists!" He advanced setting the Inquisitor up with a left jab an attack his opponent countered. The Inquisitor punched Kai in the throat and proceeded to pummel his face with his elbow before roundhouse kicking him into a railing. The Inquisitor force pushing him, nearly knocking Kai over the edge. He let go of the railing falling down to the secondary levels. Running away his monomolecular blade at his side, The Inquisitor jumped from the railing landing safely on his feet. Raising one hand and closing his palm immediately Kai collapsing. The Cerberus assassin rolled onto his back and got back on his feet, the Inquisitor summoning his lightsaber with the force. The two assassin's glared at each other as Kai Leng's shields finished recharging, "Finally! Ready yourself Pau'an! I just got my second wind!" The Inquisitor cracked a smile and replied, "Exemplary! I've been waiting a long time for a good battle!" Kai charged the Inquisitor tossing his sword in the air and firing both of his palm blasters, keeping him at a safe distance. The Inquisitor blocked and reflected these attacks lifting a large chunk of earth from the ground and tossing it, Kai jumped into the air and rolled over the rock in mid-air flying towards the Inquisitor. Only to be cut off in-between jumps the Inquisitor having thrown his lightsaber. Kai crashed onto the floor grabbing his wounded stomach. The Inquisitor charged the downed cyborg as his monomolecular blade landed in front of him. Before the Inquisitor could strike down Kai Leng, he was knocked backwards as Kai blocked his lightsaber swing and kicked him the face with both feet, jumping off his back and landing firmly on his feet and hands. The Inquisitor growled as his lightsaber transformed into disk mode the blade spinning around at rapid speed. The Inquisitor swinging his weapon multiple times, Kai Leng managed to block these attacks for the most part before beings levitated off the ground. The Inquisitor raising his lightsaber in the air striking him over and over again. As his opponent fell back to earth The Inquisitor force pushed him into the ground, forging a massive crater. Kai stood up and ran towards his opponent firing his palm blaster and jumping into the air bringing his sword down onto his opponent. The Inquisitor blocked the energy bolts from the palm blaster, but, didn't anticipate Kai's next move, the Cerberus assassin cutting the Inquisitor down the center of his chest. He continued his assault unleashing a good combo on the Inquisitor slashing him across the chest multiple times before backflip kicking him in the jaw. The Inquisitor crashed onto his head and lay motionless on the ground. Kai Leng stepped on the Inquisitor's chest, placing his monomolecular blade on Inquisitor's neck. The Inquisitor sprang to action stabbing Kai in the leg catching him off guard. Kai screamed in pain as the Inquisitor threw him away with the force. Kai rolled across the ground as the Inquisitor got back onto his feet. Kai Leng held his leg, swinging his monomolecular blade at the Inquisitor his opponent blocking this attack. Inquisitor spun his lightsaber behind his back and over his head confusing Kai Leng, slicing across his diaphragm sending him spiraling backwards. Kai blinding swung his sword hitting the Inquisitor across the face. His neck saved by his armor. The Inquisitor raised his right hand towards Kai Leng and began to choke him with the force. Not used to this kind of attack Kai was left unaware of what to do. The Inquisitor laughed at his ailing foe as he tossed him high into the air, Kai Leng slamming his back against a wall, dropping his sword. Before pulling him in for the final blow, crashing onto the floor beneath him. He tried to stand only to collapse a few seconds later. The Inquisitor walking towards him and grabbing him by his throat and plucks his feet of the ground strangling him in midair. "You were a foolhardy metal man! Now you pay the price of defying the Empire. A crime punishable by death!" He swung his lightsaber taking off the lower portion of Kai's jaw. Inquisitor stood menacingly, as he released his grip on his foe leaving the deceased Cerberus assassin wobbling back and forth before it collapsed on the floor. Sheathing his lightsaber the Inquisitor walked away ready to report to his master. 'K.O.!''' Results Boomstick: Whoa, that was awesome! Wiz: Indeed, Kai Leng was an incredible fighter and had all the weapons he needed to complete his various missions for Cerberus. However, the Inquisitor is more than a match for even Jedi to handle. When comparing weapons one might think the lightsaber could slice through the Monomolecular blade. Let me tell you something, kinetic barriers are comparable to ray shields in Star Wars. Even lightsabers can't get past a ray shield and Kai can easily bypass kinetic barriers with his sword. Kai has superior hand-to-hand combat skills and stealth options over The Inquisitor. But, his special equipment was rendered useless by the Inquisitor's force powers. With force sense he had complete awareness, taking away his cloaking tech. Hell, the Inquisitor could've easily ended this fight from the beginning with force choke + lightsaber throw. Boomstick: Kai's jaw really dropped in awe and death, mostly death… Wiz: The winner is Grand Inquisitor Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Next Time on Death Battle Kratos, the God of War… Versus! Lobo, The Main Man… Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:HarbingersOfNEVEC Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs. Mass Effect Themed Death Battles